


Nights Spent Apart

by edxwin_elric



Series: Edwin Smut Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Even while Ed is travelling and Winry is building her business at home, the two stay in touch, especially when the other side of the bed is cold.





	Nights Spent Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is as late as can be, but I’m glad it’s finished, and I hope you guys are too. Happy reading.

**_Edward_ **

“It’s only another week, Winry. Then I’ll be home.”

I hear her exhale on the other end of the line, and I sink down onto the edge of the mattress, my body hunching forward.

“Edward,” she murmurs quietly.

“I know, okay?” I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose. “I swear this time I mean it.”

“It’s not that,” she says quietly. “I mean, I can’t say I like it. It hurts getting my hopes up of seeing you only for your plans to change again and again, but I’m not mad.”

I bite back a swear word, but stay silent.

“I just miss you, Ed,” she sighs. “But you know I’m not the sort of girl who gets all clingy and weird. If I needed to see you that badly, I could just buy a train ticket.”

“Well, that’s true.”

“That said, I’m getting a little restless here. As much as I love automail, a change of scenery would be nice every once in a while.”

“I can imagine,” I mutter.

All I’ve seen for weeks is a kaleidoscope of changing scenery, and at this point, all I want is something old and familiar. Not to mention the ring burning a hole in my pocket. If I don’t make it back to Resembool, I’ll never get the chance to see Winry’s face when I show it to her.

“Are you going to bed soon?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Yeah. I just showered, so all I have left is to get dressed.”

An image of her in a towel pops into my head, and I feel dizzy. I swallow hard and take a deep breath, my hand clenching into a fist against my knee.

“So, not long then?” I ask, my voice pitching pathetically.

“Ed?” she whispers. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I lie. “Just, um…can I ask a weird question?”

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“Would you mind telling me… I mean, uh, what are you wearing right now?”

I hear her gasp softly, and I want to punch myself in the jaw.

“I mean, you said you have to get dressed, so I was just wondering if you had on, you know, a towel or…something?”

“Well, actually…” she says slowly. “I do have on a towel.”

“Right,” I choke. “You showered. That makes sense–”

“Around my hair.”

I blink, my mouth going dry.

“What?” I ask slowly.

“I have a towel wrapped around my hair,” she repeats softer.

“And what else?”

She’s quiet for a minute, and I reach up to grab a fistful of my bangs.

“Well, um…nothing,” she whispers into the silence, and I freeze, pressing the phone into my ear until it’s biting into my cheek.

“Say that again,” I wheeze.

“I’m not wearing anything else, Ed,” she says again, the usual cadence of her voice suddenly sounding absolutely sinful. “Just the towel.”

“Around your hair?”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, you mean, you—you’re—your body is…and they’re just…and–”

“It’s just, uh, all out in the open,” she confesses in a small voice. “At least until I get dressed.”

“Don’t,” I demand instantly.

“What?”

“Don’t get dressed,” I choke out.

“What do you mean? I’m not going to bed naked, Edward.”

“No, I just mean, not yet.”

“Why not?” she asks slowly.

“Because…because I–” I pause to lick my lips, my free hand dropping to the edge of the mattress, where I grab a fistful of the blankets. “Because I want to try something different tonight.”

“Different how?”

“You said you were restless, right? Like you have pent up energy?”

“Maybe…why?”

I close my eyes, allowing the mental image of her form in my mind—her naked skin glistening pink from her shower, all soft and begging to be touched. _Fuck_.

“Are you sitting on your bed?” I ask gruffly.

“Yeah,” she murmurs. “I always answer your calls in here at night.”

Right. Of course, she does.

“Ed,” she says again after I don’t answer. “Are you trying to have phone sex with me?”

I clench my jaw and wince as my face starts to feel hot.

“What? No,” I lie instantly. “Why-why-why would you think that?”

“My nipples are hard,” she announces, her voice soft.

I swallow and grab a handful of the blankets by my hip to keep me from falling onto the floor.

“Winry,” I say weakly.

“And I’m wet,” she adds softer. “Between my legs.”

“Fuck me,” I groan.

“As soon as you get home,” she says without missing a beat. “But for now, just…tell me what to do.”

“What?” I blink.

“Close your eyes, Ed,” she whispers. “Picture me. I’m lying naked on our bed. Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Holy fuck. What do I say?

“Just, uh…gimme a minute,” I grunt.

She goes silent, and I shut my eyes, trying to imagine being with her, the only sound the gentle puffs of her breath coming through the phone. Shit. Even her breathing turns me on.

“Ed,” she murmurs into the quiet. “Do you want me to just get dressed now?”

“No,” I tell her suddenly, shifting onto my back. “No. I’m ready, now.”

 

**_Winry_ **

Holding the phone to my ear with one hand, I use the other to detangle my hair from the towel and toss it aside before dropping my head back onto my pillow. This might have been a bad idea, but it sounded like Ed was trying to initiate it anyway. And, more than once, I’ve considered proposing it to him while he’s been on this extended research trip. Not that I’m desperate for sex or anything, just that…getting off by myself isn’t the same.

“Are you on your back?” his smooth voice asks, sending tingles out over all of my exposed skin.

“Yes.”

“Close your eyes and picture me,” he repeats my words back to me. “I’m at your feet.”

“My feet?” I whisper.

“Yes. Open your legs wide, Winry.”

I do it, my knees shaking, as my eyelids slide shut, a shiver running down my spine.

“Okay,” I murmur. “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m, uh…going to narrate, I guess, and you just do what I’m saying. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Okay.” He pauses, and I hear him take a deep breath.

“Ed?”

“Your knees are bent,” he murmurs suddenly, his voice deeper than before. I quickly move to match his words. “My fingers slide along your inner thighs, toward your wet slit, teasing your skin.”

Using my shoulder to hold the phone to my ear, my hands shake slightly as I begin stroking down my legs toward my sex. I bite my lip at the strange sensation, imagining him in my head.

“I run my fingers through your trimmed blonde curls down there, pulling at your pussy lips and making you squirm."

“Ed,” I whisper as I mimic his fantasy.

“Using one hand, I spread you wide and gently sink my middle finger deep inside.”

I gasp as my own finger slides into my slick folds. Even though it isn’t the first time I’ve fingered myself since he’s been gone, for some reason, this feels different.

“Edward,” I prompt.

“I slowly start gliding in and out…then I add a second finger, using my other hand to roll your clit.”

 _“Mmm!”_ I moan, fighting the urge to clamp my legs tight around my hands as I begin gently fucking myself.

“Keep pumping your fingers,” he grunts, dropping the narration. “Use your other hand to play with your chest. Tug on your nipples, and squeeze your mounds.”

I do it, alternating between my heavy breasts at the same time my hand between my legs continues to thrust into me. I begin panting into the phone as his gravelly voice spouts off instructions. I feel hot all over—my chest, my pussy, my belly, my legs. I’m going to come any second.

“Edward,” I whimper. “I’m close.”

“Use your thumb to rub your clit,” he mutters. “Stroke faster with your fingers, and vocalize. I want to hear your noises.”

“Uhn, uhn,” I groan with my movements. _“Oh God!!”_

“Say my name when you come,” he bites out.

I open my mouth to answer, but all that comes out is a desperate moan. At the same time, my pussy clenches tight around my fingers, and my legs go rigid. My head flies back, and the phone falls onto the bed as I come hard.

“Edward!” I scream into the empty bedroom, my hand clamping tight to my breast, my inner walls convulsing around my hand.

I hear him grunting harshly from the receiver by my head before a pained, “Winry!” spills out.

The sound of his orgasm seems to prolong mine, but when I come down, I gently slide my dripping fingers out of my drenched opening and grab the phone again, lifting it back to my ear.

“Ed?”

“I made a mess,” he mumbles.

I suppress a giggle, and close my legs, rolling onto my side.

“I’m pretty messy myself,” I confess.

“Did you come a lot?”

“Uh-huh.” I nod even though he can’t see me. “I’ll probably change the sheets before I go to bed.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” I tell him gently. “I…I really liked this. We should do it again.”

“Hopefully, next time you come, I’ll be there in person,” he says quietly.

“That would be ideal,” I admit. “But this still beats doing it myself.”

“Wait, what?”

I bite my lip and reach up to run my fingers through my damp, tangled hair.

“You know…sometimes when you’re travelling, I get…lonely. Don’t you?”

“Well, uh, of course, but…” he stammers.

“And you take care of it yourself, right?”

“Yeah, I mean…sure, but you—you’re…”

“When you come home, I’ll let you watch,” I suggest. “If that’ll make you feel better.”

He makes a choking noise, and I turn my face into my pillow to muffle my laughter.

“I don’t know about feeling better, but the idea of that just about killed me.”

I laugh softly and sigh, the feeling of bliss settling over me.

“I love you, Ed,” I whisper. “A lot.”

“Not as much as I love you, gearhead.”

“Alchemy freak.”

“Whatever…” he scowls, and I bite my lip. “Actually,” he goes on, “I have something important to ask you when I get back.”

“Oh. Okay. You don’t want to ask me now?”

“It’s…It needs to be in person.”

“Is it…bad?” I ask cautiously.

“God, I hope not.”

“Vague much?” I raise my eyebrows.

“It’s a surprise, Winry, so I can’t go into a lot of detail.”

“Well, then why did you even bring it up?”

“Because I…well, because you—I mean, it’s not–”

“You’ll be home in a week, right?” I cut him off. “For real this time?”

“Yes. I swear.”

“Then just save it until then, okay?”

“Okay. You’re right. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“In the meantime, I love you. The most.”

“Except you can’t because I love you more than most.”

“The most, Edward.” I grin. “It’s the super superlative. You can’t beat that.”

“Stop trying to confuse me with language, woman.”

“Okay, fine,” I mumble around a yawn. “I should go to bed anyway.”

“Goodnight, Winry. I’ll be home soon.”

“Goodnight, Edward. Be safe. I’ll see you in a week.”

“One week.”

There’s a minute of silence when neither of us hang up, and it’s just our breathing mingled together across the line. Finally, my skin breaks out in chill bumps, and I know I have to get dressed.

“Goodnight, Ed,” I whisper.

“Yeah.”

He hangs up first, and I slowly return my phone to its base before sliding off the bed and going about the rest of my evening routine. When I’m finally curled up in my clean sheets, snuggled against Ed’s pillow, I release a long sigh before slipping away to the memory of Ed’s voice.


End file.
